Whirlwind
Whirlwind - Pojazd opracowany w celu zapewnienia wsparcia artyleryjskiego walczącym oddziałom, osłabienia lub przełamania obrony wroga. Obecnie używany przez Adeptus Astartes , mniej znany pod nazwą Whirlwind Helios. Charakterystyka Pojazd ten został opracowany na podstawie doskonale znanegotransportera Rhino, od którego przyjął prawie wszystkie cechy. Została na nim umieszczona wieloprowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet, dzięki której jest on w stanie spełniać swoją rolę i ostrzeliwać pozycje wroga lub wspierać obronę. To wszystko może dość często robić z ukrycia, stojąc za wzgórzami lub lasami, dzięki specjalnemu systemowi namierzania. W połączeniu z niezawodnością pojazdu i umiejętnościami załogi czyni go to jednym z najlepszych pojazdów artyleryjskich. Niestety Czołg za swoje zalety, jakimi są jego siła ognia i mobilność płaci swoją szybkostrzelnością. Pociski wystrzelone przez baterię (która zależnie od rodzaju Whirlwinda jest inna) trzeba załadować ponownie ręcznie. Otwierając tym samym klapę i ładując pociski z przedziału bojowego do wyrzutni. Jest to czasochłonny proces, który sprawia że Whirlwind nieposiadający dodatkowego uzbrojenia jest nieruchomy i podatny na ataki wrogich jednostek. Często się zdarza że zakony wyposażają te pojazdy w serwitory zaprogramowane specjalnie do tego aby przyśpieszać załadunek rakiet do ponownego wystrzału. Uzbrojenie Whirlwind jest uzbrojony w wyrzutnię rakiet która strzela następującymi rakietami: * Rakiety "Vengeance" - Podstawowe pociski używane przez pojazd. Wypełnione są materiałem wybuchowym. Dzięki wybuchowi, często nad głowami przeciwników, części rakiety zamieniają się w śmiertelne odłamki, ciężko raniąc lub zabijając piechotę i uszkadzając lekkie pojazdy. * Rakiety "Castellan" Są to rakiety tak jak w wypadku Vengeance, z tą różnicą że jest to konstrukcja kasetowa, zdolna pokryć jeszcze większy obszar. * Rakiety zapalające "Castellan" - Ładunek wybuchowy jest zastępowany zapalającą głowicę chemiczną (promethium), która eksplodując pokrywa obszar płomieniami. Nic nie jest bezpieczne przed takim ostrzałem, nawet najbardziej okopane jednostki. Nawet jeśli takim uda się przetrwać spalenie żywcem, to tym szczęśliwcom którzy przeżyli, zostaną oni zabici w kwaśnych i żrących oparach które pozostały po ostrzale. * Rakiety przeciwlotnicze - Używane jedynie przez pojazd przeciwlotniczy Hyperios do niszczenia statków powietrznych wroga. Modyfikacje uzbrojenia. Niektóre załogi tychże pojazdów modyfikują tak pociski aby podczas lotu wydawały one naprawdę głośny przeraźliwy dźwięk. Czasami już sama taka modyfikacja i jeden pocisk wystarczy, aby wróg wiedział że w pobliżu są whirlwindy i opuścił swoje pozycje. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu Whirlwind Helios Warianty pojazdu Whirlwind. Na przestrzeni lat zaczęły powstawać warianty tego pojazdu przystosowywane do przewożenia większej ilości pocisków, zestrzeliwania wrogich jednostek latających, dodawano lemiesze itd. Jednak najbardziej wyróżnia się: Whirlwind Mark I Mars. Jest to wczesny i pierwotny model tego pojazdu który przystosowany do pełnienia funkcji mobilnej artylerii dla jednostek Adeptus Astartes. Jest on uzbrojony w dość topornie wyglądającą baterię rakiet które są zarazem oznaką pełnionej przez niego funkcji. Jest także uzbrojony w ciężki bolter i granaty dymne w celach obronnych. Na jego załogę składają się: * Kierowca * Drugi kierowca/strzelec * Dwójka marines obsługi baterii * Serwitor (opcjonalnie) Często można znaleźć jeszcze Mark I Mars w wielu różnych zakonach gdzie wciąż dobrze służą i sprowadzają na wroga śmierć i zniszczenie. Niczym nie ustępują nowszym wersjom. Whirlwind Mark IIb Mars Jest to ulepszona wersja Mark I która posiada już lepiej ułożoną baterię pocisków. Niestety ilość pocisków została zmniejszona po dwa na skrzynkę(lewą i prawą), kosztem opancerzenia baterii. Usprawniono także silnik i dodano system radarowy. Niestety zostały one pozbawione uzbrojenia obronnego w postaci ciężkiego boltera i granatów dymnych. Jednak wciąż można znaleźć i takie modele które takie wciąż je posiadają. Na załogę składają się: * Kierowca * Drugi kierowca/strzelec * Dwójka marines obsługi baterii * Serwitor (opcjonalnie) Whirlwind Hunter Lepiej znany pod nazwą Łowca (ang. Hunter) Była to próba (zresztą wielokrotna) stworzenia pojazdu przeciwlotniczego która miała strzelać dokładnie we wrogie jednostki latające, co wyszło z marnym skutkiem. Najbardziej wyróżniająca tę konstrukcję jest działo "podniebna włócznia" (ang. Skyspear cannon), która strzela głowicami bojowymi z błogosławionymi szczątkami wybitnych zakonnych sług. Posiada także siłowniki dzięki którym utrzymuje się w miejscu podczas ostrzału. Niestety jego efektywność jest naprawdę niska i został on wyparty przez inne lepsze konstrukcje. Nie posiada ona także już wyposażenia obronnego w postaci ciężkiego boltera i granatów dymnych, dlatego też jest on łatwym celem dla wrogich jednostek naziemnych. Jednak mimo wszystko można wciąż zobaczyć je na polach bitew. Na załogę składają się. * Kierowca * Strzelec Whirlwind Stalker Znany jako Stalker jest on konstrukcją bazującą na Hunterze, jednak działo "podniebna włócznia" została zastąpiona dwoma szybkostrzelnymi działami burzy Icariusa (ang. Icarius Stormcannon). Posiada także jak Hunter siłowniki dzięki którym nie rusza się z miejsca podczas ostrzału. Działa te są niezależne, i są zdolne do prowadzenia ostrzału w kilka celów jednocześnie. Jednak jego skuteczność nie jest wcale tak wielka. Na załogę natomiast składa się: * Kierowca * Dwaj strzelcy dział burzy Icariusa. Whirlwind Hyperios Pojazd przeciwlotniczy, który wyparł wszystkie inne konstrukcje tego typu, albowiem jest on bardzo efektywny w tejże roli. Oparty na konstrukcji modelu Helios, gdzie przejął prawie wszystkie jego cechy. Wieloprowadnicową wyrzutnię zastąpiono "Wyrzutnią pocisków Hyperios" (ang. Hyperios missile launcher), która jest wyposażona w stos pocisków przeciwlotniczych, natomiast ciężki bolter i wyrzutnię granatów dymnych zdemontowano. Ponadto jest on zdolny tak jak w przypadku modelu Helios, użyć taktyki "wystrzel i zapomnij". Załoga która składa się na ten pojazd to: * Kierowca * Strzelec * Serwitor(opcjonalnie) Źródła * Imperial Armour Vol 2. Space Marines & Forces of the Inquisiton. str 57-66 * Codex Space Marines 5th edition. str 79. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Artyleria